Connie Alexandra Doherty
Connie Doherty is a fictional character created by Rachel D. for the virtual spin off of the CW hit series Charmed - Blessed. Connie is the second child born to Dragon Master Joseph Doherty O'Connor and witch Selene James. She holds a big grudge against Evil Triad Member Lithus, who ruined her life when she was younger. But more than anything she holds a big grudge against the Elders and Whitelighters. This grudge is the unknown reason for Connie's troubles in handling some of her powers. She's the younger sister to half brothers Matt O'Connor, Jonathan O'Connor and Zach Turner and full blooded brother Julian Doherty. Personality Connie is a very sarcastic person who has a hard time trusting strange people, specially when they are whitelighters. She's a little shy, despite her knowing a lot of people. She's very down to earth, but better never pissed off, unless you wanna play with fire and get burnt. Holding her past a secret makes it hard for her to open up to many people and since she doesn't know many magical beings she could talk to about it she rather keep her past to herself. However, that difficult past has helped her become stronger and more independent than she probably would have turned out to be. She loves her brother Julian more than anything and family is very important to her. History Connie was blessed with a loving family to grow up in. She never caused any majors troubles and has always been willing to help her parents, also in the household. She's always been protected by her elder brother Julian and her father. Since she was Joseph's only daughter, he loved to spoil her and was specially protective over her, turning Connie into daddy's little girl. However, Connie never became a spoiled kid. Ever since Connie got her powers, her father has always been there for her to help her control them. He became her mentor and would train her like he trained his sons. Connie never knew about her father's double life and her Dragon Master side until 2029 when she found herself in the middle of The Ancient Prophecy of the Magic Prophets. When she was seventeen, her family was attacked by Lithus. At that time Connie had no idea why that had happened and why both her mother and her father died during that attack. She almost lost her brother too when he put himself in front of her in order to protect her from a lethal attack that was called back from Lithus. Connie had pleaded her mother's whitelighter to help them while the attack was happening but Brian never showed up. Since that day Connie holds a grudge to every Elder and whitelighter. Once Lithus was gone and Connie rushed over to her dying mother she pleaded once more for Brian to heal Selene who was almost crossing over, but once again nothing happened. Only after Selene had passed away both Connie and Julian saw white and light blue orbs forming in front of them to reveal the Elder Lucius who told them that both siblings had to go with him for they were meant for a greater good and everything happened for a reason. He explained them that they made part of an important prophecy to keep the world as we know it. Furious about Lucius' words Connie lashed out and completely lost control over her pyrokinesis and projection powers. She almost burnt Lucius down had he not orbed out the fire hurricane Connie had created. It was Julian who ceased the fire hurricane with his own projection power, projecting his thoughts into Connie's head to gain control over it. Ever since that day both Julian and Connie had been visited by Lucius, but they always manage to get him out of the way. Both Julian and Connie got a quarter of an amulet each that was given to them by their father. That's the only connection to Joseph both siblings had and also the reason why they moved to San Francisco. Joseph told them that those amulet pieces would show them the way when both of them were lost, but either of them had a clue what that could mean. When the amulet pieces started to direct themselves in direction to San Francisco and glow, both got suspicious and decided to just go for it. They had nothing else to loose. Soon after they moved to San Francisco Connie was accepted in College after graduating High School. She is taking a degree in design, one she'll use to work on her talent for drawing and creation. In the year of 2029 she got a whitelighter and was all but glad about that fact. She refused to call Allen when she needed his help. But since whitelighters hear a jingle in their head whenever a charge needs them, Allen was always forced to show up - also against his will. Eventually both found out why they have been assigned as whitelighter and charge when Connie had a near death experience and Allen felt like a failure as a whitelighter. Eventually both fell in love with each other, after some hard work from the Halliwell cupids trying to couple them up. They knew that both were hiding their feelings for each other. But when Connie's ex-boyfriend Drake Stewart shows up in her life again she's drawn between Allen and Drake. Powers 'Telekinesis' Ability to move objects or people with only the power of mind. 'Projection' Connie's able to manipulate people with this power, however she has a lot of troubles using it before she learnt about her Dragon Master side. She can also project her will and thoughts to the real world or onto others and boost their other powers using projection. 'Pyrokinesis' This power is closely related to Connie's temper. So you better not piss her off cause literally when you play with fire you get burned. Love & Romances 'Allen Halliwell Mitchell' Things have never been easy with Allen until Connie had a near death experience and after being saved by Allen, she saved him in return. Both were forced into dates by Allen's cupid cousins before they realized that they had feelings for each other. 'Tyler Klaus' Tyler is Connie's ex-boyfriend from Los Angeles who surprisingly shows up in San Francisco in 2030, turning Connie's world upside down. Soon she re-experiences again all the good feelings she always had with Drake and blames herself for breaking up with him. Eventually she is forced to choose between Drake and Allen. Series Season 01 Throughout the first season of Blessed, Connie has to learn to control her most offensive powers and handle her anger and hate towards the Elders and Whitelighters. When she's assigned to Allen as her whitelighter she rebels but to no avail cause eventually both Allen and Connie are forced to go along and end up dating. Category:BLESSED Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Dragon Masters